


Ever His Klutzy Shadow

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always destined to be his klutzy shadow. A V and Jax one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever His Klutzy Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to read a fic about Jax and Venus “V” Ardanowksi so I wrote one. I actually started watching GH when V was still on and loved her chemistry with Jax right away. This is kind of a sad story so fair warning.

He almost didn’t recognize her as she walked down the aisle towards him. Her once choppy, neck-length-hair was much longer now, and fell in soft, auburn waves down her slender, angular back. She moved with grace and ease and held her head high, at a proud and sophisticated angle. Her dress was not an awkward color or made from an unusual fabric like the ones she once wore. Rather, it was soft pink and silk. The perfect combination for a celebration such as this one.  
  
As she seemed to glide towards him, he wondered where that gangly, awkward _space case_ of an old friend had gone. Her smile was dainty and demure now - not that big-toothed, wide grin he had once been so used to seeing; that he had loved to see …  
  
And she was sauntering. Yes, she was actually sauntering and Venus “V” Ardanowksi had never sauntered in her life.  
  
That he had witnessed anyway ...  
  
But then it had been almost ten years since he had last seen her. And God knew that so much could change in that amount of time. Much had changed - at least for him. He was getting married again - for what? - the hundredth time after having been divorced for what _seemed_ like the trillionth time. He and Brenda had found their way back to each after he had callously shredded her to pieces in front of a gathering of their friends and family just like this one for the sin of kissing his mortal enemy. He had expected her to beg for forgiveness, but in the end it was him who ended up doing it.  
  
And he had realized that for this wedding he needed everyone he cared about there - especially _his_ V. His delightfully awkward and ditzy V. He needed her most of all. She was his good luck charm.   
  
She had apparently changed though and it almost broke his heart as he watched her near him, closing the gap between them. Of course he shouldn’t have expected that those nine-plus years of marriage to a wealthy man such as that old crow Simon Prentiss would not change her but he had hoped somehow that the good things in life never completely were altered.  
  
He hadn’t ever wanted V to change; he had counted on her to stay the same for him - frozen in time, somehow. That innocently conspicuous, klutzy girl she had always been. But she was clearly beyond all that now. At the moment though, he found himself wishing he could go back ten years and make her his like he should have done in the first place.  
  
She approached him, smiled that demure, practiced smile at him, and then walked on to stand on the opposite side of the altar. He watched her go and then the official wedding march began and everyone was standing and he turned to look at his soon-to-be-bride- _once-again,_ and he smiled.   
  
Actually smiled at Brenda the way V was smiling at him - so demurely and almost timidly. He wanted Brenda; he had spent his whole life wanting her it seemed, and now they would be together forever the way they always should have been.   
  
This time he and Brenda were going to work things out. They had to. He needed them to. He needed to believe in something.   
  
_Anything …_  
  
XoXoXo  
  
V remembered everything now as she watched Jax accept Brenda’s small, perfect, petite hand into his. Hands that if she remembered correctly felt warm and strong when reaching out to steady her when she had nearly toppled them both to the ground with her clumsiness. Her awkwardness. Awkwardness that had always been especially present around Jax because he was everything she had wanted and knew she could never have.  
  
She was always destined to be his klutzy shadow, the girl he saw but never really saw at all.   
  
V had practiced so hard to make sure that she walked the right way and said all the right things at this wedding. When she got the invitation in the mail three weeks ago, she had immediately gone to one of Simon’s classy but self-righteous and stuck up friends and asked them to pull a _Pygmalion_ on her. They had done their best and she hoped that it was enough …   
  
And to her credit, she had not tripped or even stumbled coming down the aisle. Not even when his beautiful, round azure blue eyes were focused on hers. In the past, that look would have made her legs turn to lemon J-ello, but she had told herself time and time again that she would not embarrass herself or him today. She would never want it known that she still went to a lonely bed every night wishing for his strong arms wrapped around her body, whispering soft, intimate words that were only meant for her ears …  
  
Things weren’t terrible with Simon but they weren’t great either. She had settled for a distraction, a second best, someone to make her turn her eyes away from the blinding light of love she felt for Jasper Jacks. A love that he would never return. And she should have accepted that a long time ago but she never could …  
  
She would just have to remain content to be his ever klutzy shadow.   
  
She would have to hold onto that. It had to be enough. It needed to be …


End file.
